She's The Man - Or Not
by The Light Inside The Darkness
Summary: (AU) After Maura refuses Jane's advances, making it clear she's not interested in women, Jane tries her luck as a guy. But will this turn out the way she wants it to or will it blow up in her face? (Set when Jane is eighteen and in High School and Maura twenty and attending BCU) Teen Rizzles
1. Meeting Again

**A/N: Hello everyone! Back with another new story. Don't worry, I will not forget about The Summer of 2013, that's still on it's regular schedule and will be up tomorrow! I hope you guys will like this story. During this I kept wondering (and hoping) you guys won't find it utterly ridiculous and don't believe it could happen at all. Let me know what you think and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Deep brown eyes scanned their environment once more, looking for that one familiar face in between all those unfamiliar ones. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with oxygen. She tried to ignore the nerves, tried to stop her hands from shaking. She shook her head once, twice and tried to come up with a good reason for why she was doing this. If she had to be honest with herself, she didn't exactly know why she was at BCU, dressed as a guy, waiting for a girl who blew her off the night before.

She sighed and ran a hand through her short brown hair. All of this seemed plausible when she was at home looking in the mirror. But as time ticked by, she started to doubt everything. Even if she was able to find the girl from last night, there was no telling she would be interested in her. And if there was a slight chance that she would be, Jane wondered if she could pull it off. From what she could tell, the girl was definitely high-class and damn smart. She would look straight through this pathetic excuse for a disguise straight away and think she's even weirder than she thought.

Jane groaned softly and with another quick swipe of her surroundings, she turned on her heel ready to go home and give Frankie his clothes back. She vaguely wondered if she could get her money back for the wig, the damn thing was pretty expensive. Shaking her head to clear her mind of those thoughts, Jane looked up, only to crash into someone whose face had been hidden behind a stack of books.

"Oomph." Jane felt the hard concrete underneath her as she fell down. There were loud smacks of books falling down and a definite female screech in there.

_Great._ Jane thought, rubbing her sore backside. _A hyper active girl who is going to be mad at me and make a scene. So not in the mood for this._ Jane scowled as she got up, looking down to see the girl was already grabbing her books, apologizing profusely.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I know I shouldn't have gotten this many books, but I just couldn't decide which ones to get, so I just decided to get them all." Jane just stood there, looking dumbly at the girl in front of her.

By the time she snapped out of her daze, the girl had already grabbed all of her books and was balancing them in her arms. Jane raised an eyebrow, the strangers face once more hidden behind the stack of books. Jane was about to walk away and leave the girl alone, when she saw a guy heading straight for the stranger, his eyes focused on the cell phone in his hands.

Jane opened her mouth to yell something, but she knew that it would be too late. Sighing again, she walked the few steps back towards the girl, effectively getting the guys attention in the process who simply walked around them before turning his attention back to his phone. Jane glanced at the girl, before shaking her head and grabbing some of the books.

Just as she did, she came face to face with those familiar hazel eyes she had been looking for all day. The girl blinked a few times, before she smiled softly.

"Thank you. I suppose I'm some kind of hazard walking around like this." Jane just stood there for a moment, taking in the beauty in front of her. It had been dark last night and she hadn't been able to get a good look at her face. But right now, in the sunlight, the girl looked like a goddess.

Snapping out of her daze and knowing she had been caught staring, she blushed slightly.

"No problem. Who wouldn't want to help a beautiful girl." _Smooth Rizzoli. That was a great opener!_

She congratulated herself internally, giving the girl her famous Rizzoli smirk. And to her surprise, it worked! She blushed. If she were alone and wouldn't make a total fool out of herself she would do a small victory dance. But instead, she opted for a sly wink and a smile.

"So… where to?" She asked, motioning to the books in her hands.

"Oh! Right, uhm. Follow me." Jane did as she was told and the two walked side by side in silence.

Jane was ecstatic. Not only did she find the person she was looking for, she was helping her. Something a gentleman would do no doubt. She grinned to herself. This should earn her some points. Glancing at the girl out of her corner of her eye, she saw the small blush still present on the girls' cheek. It was absolutely adorable.

They walked for another five minutes before they came to a stop in front one of the many doors in the hallway. "This is me." The girl announced, smiling up at Jane and grabbing her keys to open the door for them.

The room was pretty big, furniture making the place look somewhat comfy and nice. Jane followed the girl into one of the rooms. _Probably hers._ Jane thought, taking a good look around once they were inside.

What Jane noticed immediately was that it only held one bed. A queen sized bed at that, but still one. She placed the books on the desk, looking around the space.

"You don't have to share?" The watched as the girl shook her head.

"No, one of the girls dropped out, so it's just me and my roommate. At least for a while anyway, someone else may come in." She smiled softly at Jane.

"Thank you for helping me with the books. You didn't have to." She continued, looking everywhere but at Jane.

Jane merely shrugged. "It's no big deal. Like you said. You were some kind of hazard. Couldn't let anyone else get hurt right?" She put on a show by rubbing her ass.

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh! I am so sorry. Let me get you some ice for that." Jane was torn, should she laugh or not? She wasn't quite sure if the girl was serious, but when she made a move to walk around her, Jane reached out a hand.

"I was just kidding. It doesn't hurt… that much. Really it's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going either, so were even." Jane watched various emotions play across the girls face and she wondered what was going on in that cute head of hers.

"Well… I do feel like I should do something to make it up to you. Uhm… can I take you out for coffee sometime? If you want, if you don't than you don't have to." Jane cut her off.

"I would like that." She watched as the eyes of the beauty in front of her widened with excitement.

"Great! I'll give you my number and we can discuss plans later." Jane could only nod and give the girl her phone. A few swipes later and the girl handed her her phone back. "Thank you again… I don't even know your name!"

Jane had to chuckle at the horrified look that crossed the girls face. "Neither do I know yours. I'm Jake." She reached out her hand, taking a hold of the soft delicate one of the other girl.

"I'm Maura. It's nice to meet you Jake. And thank you again. I don't think any other guy would've helped me like you did." Jane just smiled at her. She actually believed her disguise. She thought she was a guy. Again, if she were alone, she would've danced a victory dance. Instead, she opted for saying something back.

"Well, I'm not just any other guy." Ending that sentence with a wink, she was glad to see the desired effect. Maura tried to hide her blush, failing miserably.

"I'll call you for that coffee. And good luck with reading. Think you'll need it." Maura nodded, a small chuckle escaping her lips. Jane turned around and left the room with a smile on her face.

She actually pulled it off. She had a date with Maura. Or well, Jake did. But she was Jake. So she had a date. Shaking her head, she could feel her phone burning a hole in her jeans.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. It wasn't that long, but I hope you all liked it anyhow. Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. First Date

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I'll be updating this story every Friday. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited, I'm glad you're all liking it. This is kinda the first and (untill now) the only story that I'm a bit insecure about, so I'm always happy to hear from you. Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer and I added the scene of the party where Jane gets turned down. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Excuse me." Jane almost had to shout to overpower the music. She watched as the beautiful girl in front of her barely glanced at her, before turning back towards her friend, continuing their conversation._

_Jane frowned. Since when did people ignore her? Okay, they pretty much ignored her up until last year, when she lost her 'baby fat' as her mother put it. But since she did, she had gotten a lot of attention. And she was quite proud of herself as well. But this girl pretended as if she hadn't heard her. As if she didn't exist. But she wasn't going to let it go that quickly._

"_Excuse me!" She tried again, leaning in a bit closer, her voice louder. She saw the girl turn back around again, one eyebrow raised._

"_What?" Jane opened her mouth to say something, but was taken aback by the tone directed at her. Instead, she just stood there like a dumbass with her mouth hanging open staring at the girl in front of her. _

"_Let me save you some time and perhaps some of your dignity in the process." Jane snapped her mouth shut, listening intently. "I am not interested, nor will I ever be. I am not interested in girls, women or anything of that variety. Unless you turn into a man overnight, you'd better turn around and leave me alone." Jane was stunned, barely registering the fact that her feet carried her away from the beauty in front of her, vaguely hearing their conversation continue as if they hadn't been interrupted at all._

* * *

"You did what?" Frost tried to hold in his laughter. Jane sighed, slapping his arm.

"Shut up Frost. At least it worked." Frost raised an eyebrow, his face turning serious.

"Right. And what happens when she finds out you're a girl and not a guy? What's going to happen then?" Jane eyed him for a moment. She knew that he had a valid question, but it wasn't as if she hadn't thought about that. Looking back ahead, they continued walking towards class.

"She won't find out, trust me. I'm a pretty convincing guy." Frost shook his head.

"So you don't plan on sleeping with her either then?" Jane opened her mouth to retort, but closed it just as fast. _That_, she hadn't thought about. She sighed, running a hand through her black locks.

"Hadn't thought of that did you?" Jane glared at her friend, huffing out a breath of frustration.

"Doesn't matter. By the time she finds out she's already so in love with me that she doesn't care that I'm actually a girl and not a guy." Frost snorted.

"Just don't come crying when everything comes tumbling down around you. You can't start something on a lie Jane. I thought you had learned that already." Jane kept quiet, knowing that Frost was right. She didn't want him to be, wanted to tell him to shut up and let her do her thing, but she knew he was right.

Her previous relationship was based on a lie. The guy had told her his mother had died and she was able to relate to that at the time, because her grandmother had passed away recently too. It wasn't exactly the same, but the feeling of losing someone you love was what brought them together. They had been dating for over four months when she found out that his mother hadn't died and that the only reason he told her that was because he knew of her grandmother and wanted to get into her pants. She was happy she hadn't let it come to that, breaking it off with him and swearing of guys too. So yes, she knew what it was like to start a relationship on a lie and yet she was doing the same thing.

She sighed softly. "Maybe it'll turn out all right." Frost tried, wanting to make her feel better. Jane gave him soft smile, shaking her head.

"No, you're right. Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did. But I saw her at the party and… she blew me off! She barely even looked at me, told me flat out she wasn't interested and walked off. You know how I am. I just couldn't stand that she didn't even look at me, let alone give me a chance to impress her. Besides, she told me that if I turned into a guy she would give me a chance, so technically she brought this onto herself."

"So you dressed up as a guy and went over to BCU where you waited for her because you believe she told you to?" Jane nodded, a smile on her face as she remembered their encounter.

"And she liked me Frost. She kept blushing and she even gave me her number. She wants to meet up for coffee and who knows what!" Frost saw the look in Jane's eyes. It was the same look she has when they won a basketball game, but it was more intense. He sighed, knowing that Jane was going to go through with this.

"If you need any help." He started, drifting off. Jane smiled, throwing her arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks Frost. That means a lot." Frost rolled his eyes.

"Well, not sure if you're gonna need it. You already talk like a guy, walk like a guy. You're practically a guy! What I can't help you with are your looks. She's gonna have to like them just the way they are. And that's not going to be easy I tell you."

"Oh haha, very funny Frost. I'm dying of laughter." Shoving her friend off, she smiled, a small glint of amusement in her eyes. She knew she would be able to count on him.

"I'll see you at lunch!" She called, waving as she turned the other way.

* * *

The phone felt heavy in her hand, the screen showing Maura's name with her number. Jane sighed, feeling the nerves coursing through her body. What if she would be able to tell that she wasn't a guy over the phone? Maybe her voice wasn't deep enough. She shook her head. Of course she wouldn't be able to tell over the phone. She had been mistaken for one of her brothers more than once when a family member would call. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the 'call' button, bringing the phone to her ear.

She waited with baited breath as she heard it ring once, twice. Maura picked up at the third ring.

"This is Maura Isles." _Huh, Isles. That sounds fancy._ Jane thought, a smile lighting up her face.

"Hey, it's Jake. I ran into you the other day." Jane bit the inside of her cheek. What if she didn't remember her? What if she had just been polite. But then why would she have given her her number if she only wanted to get rid of her?

"Oh Jake hi! How are you?" Jane let out the breath she had been holding, suddenly feeling more confident than ever.

"I'm good. And what about the most beautiful girl I know?" She swore she could hear Maura blush through the phone. And when Maura laughed, her heart definitely skipped a beat.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm glad you called."

"I'm glad I called too. I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"That's really sweet. I have to admit that you've been on my mind as well."

Jane could feel the butterflies in her stomach intensify and she sat up straighter, resting her back against the headboard of her bed.

"I was wondering if you were free for that coffee you promised me?" Even though she was sure that Maura wouldn't say no, she couldn't help but feel the nerves from earlier resurface again.

"You're in luck. I just finished a paper that's due next week, so I'm free." Jane rose her eyebrows.

"You finished a paper that's due _next_ week? Wow, I don't even think about anything that's due next week."

She heard a chuckle come from the other side. "Well, I'd like to be prepared. Where would you like to meet up?"

"Uhm, how about the coffee shop that's on the corner close to BCU. You know it? It's the one with all those flags."

"Oh yes, they serve excellent coffee. I can be there in twenty minutes." _Good, that gives me enough time._

"Sounds good. I'll see you in twenty."

Hanging up the phone, Jane couldn't stop the grin from covering practically her whole face. She slouched down, holding the phone close to her heart.

"I'm going on a date with Maura Isles." Jumping from her bed, she did something she had wanted to do for a long while. She danced.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Jane arrived at the coffee shop, dressed in her brothers' jeans a black blouse. She was happy Frankie wasn't home yet. She still had no idea what to say if he found out. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, double checked her appearance in one of the windows and just stood there waiting for Maura.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long. She watched as a car pulled up and her date stepped out, smiling up at Jane. Jane smiled back immediately, almost automatically. She quickly walked up to Maura, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She wasn't exactly sure if that's what guys did, but she had seen it in enough movies. She watched as a blush formed on Maura's cheek and grinned. _That scored me even more points._

"You look nice." Maura complimented, admiring Jane. It was Jane's turn to blush this time and she scratched the back of her head.

"Thanks. You look beautiful." They smiled at each other, before sitting down at one of the tables outside.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Jane nodded, her eyes not leaving Maura.

"It is. Would be a waste to spend it inside." Maura's eyes traveled across her surroundings, finally landing on Jane's eyes. The two looked at each other for a moment, doing nothing but just that.

"What can I get you?" Jane's eyes snapped up. Why did she have to pick this moment to come to their table? Just when they were having a moment. Were they? Jane wasn't sure, but she was sure that something had been going on.

They two quickly told the girl what they wanted and they turned back to each other. An uncomfortable silence spread over them like a heavy blanket. Jane knew she had to say something.

"So, what do you study?" She watched as Maura's eyes lit up in excitement and she knew she had asked the right question.

She sat back as Maura told her all about her studies. She was Pre-med, in her third year and she was loving every moment of it. She went into detail about what she was studying and what she wanted to do when she graduated. The girl from earlier brought their drinks, being totally ignored by the two of them.

Jane couldn't keep the smile of her face, finding Maura just absolutely adorable as she kept talking about her plans and everything she wanted to do. Jane wasn't exactly sure how much time had progressed by the time Maura was finished with her story. And she didn't matter, she could listen to Maura talk all day.

Maura however, blushed when she was done. "I'm sorry. I keep talking when I'm nervous. I'm sorry if I bored you. You should stop me if I talk too much." Jane just shook her head, reaching over the table to grab Maura's hand.

"Don't apologize for something you're excited about. You didn't bore me, I promise."

"Good." Maura smiled, taking a sip from her coffee, the other hand still in Jane's. "So tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" Jane smiled at her. Maura smiled right back. "Everything."

Jane nodded, took a sip and started talking. She told her how she was still in high school, which thankfully didn't seem to bother Maura one bit. How she was on the basketball team, that she wanted to be a cop when she finished high school. And how her parents didn't want her to be. She told her about her family, her mother, father, brothers. She told her about Frost. She told Maura things she didn't even think about telling her. She was glad she stopped herself in time, she was afraid she would start telling her about her previous relationships. And she was pretty sure that wasn't what guys did. Or at least not on their first date.

Maura listened to every word, didn't interrupt her, nodded at the right times, said the right thing at the right times. Jane couldn't believe that she was actually interested in her story, but here she was, pretty much already pouring her heart out to a girl she had just met.

As Jane finished, she sat back. "You want to get out of here?" Maura didn't hesitate to nod, agreeing immediately. Jane waved the girl that had been serving them over and reached for her wallet. Maura reached out a hand, stopping her.

"I'm paying for this one. It's to thank you, remember?" Jane opened her mouth to protest, but Maura shook her head, paying the waitress. Smiling at the black haired girl, Maura stood up.

"Ready to go?" Jane laughed and stood up, following Maura to her car.

"Is it okay if I drive? You can give directions." Jane nodded, knowing she'd rather drive her own car as well. But that didn't stop her from opening the driver's door for Maura.

The honey blonde smiled gratefully at her. "Such a gentleman." She commented, making Jane blush once more.

"Only the best for you." Walking around the car, she got in the passenger's seat.

Maura started the car, before turning to Jane. "Where to?"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter we'll pick off right where left. They'll continue their date. Let me know what you guys think and I can't wait for next week!**


	3. First Date Continues

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed, I'm glad you're liking the story so far! This chapter isn't very long, but it is sweet. So I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Jane had guided them to a mountain path, the two girls getting out of the car to continue their way on foot. While they made their way up, following the trail, Jane kept a close eye on Maura, making sure that the other girl wasn't far behind.

"Are you doing okay?" Jane asked, stopping to let Maura catch up to her. Maura nodded, slightly out of breath.

"Yes. It's been a while since I've done this, so I'm a little out of shape." She answered, almost catching up to Jane.

"You could've fooled me." The black haired girl muttered, taking in the sight before her. Maura looked up, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Did you say something?" She asked, finally catching up to Jane. The other girl shook her head.

"Nothing. Come on, we're almost there. It's only a small ways up." Maura nodded and the two continued their way, saving their breath until they got there.

A few minutes later, they reached the top of the mountain path, the day drawing to a close as the sun was setting.

"Right on time." Jane internally congratulated herself for her timing, turning to Maura. Holding out a hand, she helped the girl up. Neither of them let go as Maura came to a halt next to Jane, admiring the view.

"It's beautiful." Maura whispered, leaning even closer to Jane.

"It is isn't it?" Turning towards the honey blonde, Jane smiled down at her. "And so are you." Maura looked up, catching brown eyes staring down at her. She smiled, a blush adorning her cheeks.

"You're really sweet Jake. Thank you for today." Jane only shrugged.

"It's my pleasure. Besides, the day isn't over yet." Letting go of Maura's hands, she walked a few steps away from the path. "I didn't bring a blanket, but I did bring a jacket. We could make due."

Maura, initially missing the contact, smiled as she understood what Jane was trying to do. She joined up with her, carefully sitting down on the jacket Jane had laid out for them. As Jane sat back against a rock, Maura took this opportunity to lie down against her, resting her head just above Jane's breasts.

Jane swallowed thickly, praying that Maura wouldn't be able to feel her breasts. She was wearing an ace bandage and she knew that no one would be able to tell she was a girl. But seeing and feeling were two very different things.

Maura sensed that something was wrong and she lifted her head, her eyes questioning Jane.

"Is everything all right? You seem kind of tense." Jane shook her head. "I'm fine, really." Maura frowned, not convinced.

"If you don't feel right doing this, we can go back."

"No!" Jane shut up forward, almost knocking Maura off balance. Jane quickly reached out, grabbing a hold of Maura. "Sorry." She gave the honey blonde a sheepish look, her hands still on Maura's shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's fine, really." She sat back again, this time pulling Maura with her.

Maura let herself be pulled back against Jane, her head in its previous spot. She wondered why Jane acted like that, but shrugged it off, deciding to just enjoy the moment. Besides, Jane's heartbeat didn't betray any nerves or anything else that would make Maura suspicious.

"This is nice." Jane murmured, her head resting atop of Maura's, her hand tracing circles on Maura's bare arm. The honey blonde hummed in agreement, the beat of Jane's heart calming her.

The two stayed like that, watching as the sun slowly set and the darkness enveloped them. But even the darkness wasn't enough to tear them apart. They stayed as they were, enjoying the comfort of each other. However, the cold was starting to come in and Jane could feel Maura start shivering.

"Are you cold?" Her voice sounded even deeper, raspier than before and Maura could feel a chill go through the body. She sat up slightly, nodding as she looked into dark eyes. Jane smiled, sitting up.

"We should head back then. Don't want you getting a cold." They stood up, Jane dusting off her jacket before draping it over Maura's shoulders. The honey blonde smiled appreciatively, hugging the jacket around her.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand, making sure not to let go. She knew the path and the obstacles, Maura didn't. Plus the shoes Maura was wearing wasn't making it easier for the girl either. They slowly made their way downstairs, the only sound being the crunching of leaves and their breaths. It took them ten minutes, Jane helping Maura down the last steps.

"You okay?" She asked, checking Maura over. The honey blonde nodded. "I'm fine Jake. Thank you."

The two of them made their way back to Maura's car and Jane once again opened Maura's door for her. As Maura pulled back and made her way back to civilization, she asked where to drop Jane off.

Jane opened her mouth to answer, but froze. Her parents would be home. Her brothers would be home as well. And she was dressed as a guy. There was no way she would be able to walk in like that. And Maura's car would get her mother's attention, which would mean she would be looking out the window.

"Jake?" Maura asked, not getting an answer to her question. Jane snapped out of her haze. She could always tell her to just drop her off at the end of the street. But what kind of excuse would she have for that?

_The coffee shop._ She never told Maura she walked there. She could just tell her she left her bike there and Maura could drop her off there and she could walk back.

"Uhm, just drop me back off at the coffee shop. I left my bike there anyway." Maura nodded, giving her a small smile.

The ride there was silent, the two of them lapsing into a comfortable silence.

_Funny._ Jane mused. A few hours ago they were sitting around awkwardly, not knowing what to say to each other and now they spend several hours just sitting together, not saying a word.

A few minutes later Maura pulled up at the coffee shop and turned the engine off. Turning towards Jane, she reached out to take Jane's hand.

"I had fun today Jake. Thank you for this. I really needed a break." Jane smiled, squeezing Maura's hand.

"I had fun too. We should do this again sometime. Hey, you have my number." Maura laughed, her eyes lighting up. Jane felt her heart skip a beat, the butterflies she felt intensifying.

Before she even knew what was going on, she felt herself leaning forward. She watched as Maura's eyes darted down to her lips and back up again, a smile tugging at her lips. Jane stopped halfway through, waiting for Maura to meet her there. The honey blonde didn't disappoint. Their lips met, moving together softly, tentatively.

Jane reached up with her free hand, tangling her hand in soft blonde locks. She pulled the blonde closer, deepening the kiss. She moaned, tasting the coffee Maura had that afternoon and something that was just Maura.

They pulled back when they needed air, resting their foreheads together, a goofy grin adorning both their faces.

"Wow." Maura mumbled, closing her eyes and relishing in the moment. Jane chuckled, cupping Maura's cheek.

Leaning in again, she planted a soft, chaste kiss on pink swollen lips. She let her tongue trace over her own lips, tasting Maura on them. She held back a moan, closing her eyes as she tried to get her feelings back under control.

"Call me?" She whispered, opening her eyes and looking into the hazel ones of Maura.

The girl nodded, at a loss for words. Jane smiled and pulled back, opening the door. As she stepped out, she turned around and leaned back into the car.

"We should _really_ do this again sometime. _Soon._" Again, Maura just nodded and watched as Jane closed the door.

Starting her car, she pulled away, looking at the tall figure in her rearview mirror, a smile on her face that wouldn't leave for a long time.

Jane watched Maura drive off, waiting until she was sure the other girl wouldn't be able to see her, before she pulled her wig off, letting her long hair cascade down her shoulders. She sighed softly, a small smile on her lips. Now she had to get home and get upstairs without anyone seeing her. She was about to grab her jacket and put it on, when she remembered Maura still had it. Running a hand through her hair again, she swore under her breath. How was she going to get upstairs without anyone seeing her? If she would have her jacket she could at least cover up her blouse.

"Ah what the hell." She mumbled, starting to make her way back home. If she would move fast, they might not see her.

* * *

"Jane is that you?!" Jane closed her eyes, barely able to contain a swear.

"Yeah Ma, it's me. I'm heading up!" She quickly glanced into the living room to see that her parents were watching TV.

"All right. Good night sweetie." Jane raised an eyebrow. Since when did her mother let her off so quickly? Not wanting to waste this opportunity, she quickly bolted up the stairs, letting out a sigh of relief when she reached her door.

"Jane?" Her eyes widened in shock. Slowly, she turned around, coming face to face with her brother Frankie.

"Uh, hey Frankie. Shouldn't you be asleep?" She tried to sound cool, collected. Her heartbeat resounded in her ears and for a moment she thought Frankie would be able to hear it.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Jane opened her mouth, looked down at the clothes she was wearing and shut it again. Looking up at Frankie, she gave him a small smile.

"Just, trying out something new?" Frankie raised his eyebrows. The siblings stared at each other for a moment, before Jane sighed.

"I can't really tell you right now, but I promise it's for a good cause okay?" She saw her brother think this over for a minute, before he slowly nodded.

"Guess its okay it's for a good cause. How long do you need to borrow those?" He motioned to the clothes she was wearing.

"I was actually hoping I could borrow some more. Just for a while." She quickly added. Again, Frankie seemed to think this over.

"You know what. Fine. And I don't think I even want to know what it's for. Just make sure Ma doesn't see you." Jane nodded.

"Don't worry about that. Thanks bro. Means a lot." Frankie nodded.

"G'night." And with that, he turned around and headed back inside his room. Jane quickly went into hers, letting out a breath she hadn't even know she had been holding. Sliding down the door, she ran her hand through her hair.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**A/N: So Frankie found out. But he's always cool. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter and I will see you all again next week :)**


	4. Be My Girlfriend?

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys will like this one as much as the others. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, follwed and favorited, it means the world to me! So without further ado. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It had been three weeks since that night in the Mountains. Jane (or Jake) and Maura had been on several dates since then, the two of them forming a close bond. They had taken their time to get to know each other, talking about everything and anything. Jane found out that Maura was adopted and that her mother didn't really take an interest in what she was doing. Jane had commented on that, telling her that that probably wasn't true, but when Maura came up with a few scenarios, she was forced to admit that the honey blonde had been right.

It had bothered Jane and even after their date had ended, she kept thinking about it. About the differences between them and their family. But Maura was happy she reasoned with herself. And she would do everything she could to make up for whatever Maura missed out on.

They hadn't only gotten close in the sentimental sense, but they had gotten close physically too. They had gotten pretty far in several cases. Jane had been relieved when they had gotten interrupted, not knowing how to tell Maura she couldn't sleep with her. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it, but she couldn't come up with a good excuse. Or at least an excuse that would be believable for a guy to use.

But other than that, everything was going pretty good and Jane was happy. Of course, Frost was still apprehensive, reminding her every day that she should tell Maura or cut it off. And Jane knew that he was right, but she wasn't going to stop now. Not when everything was going so well. Besides, if they would fall in love, it wouldn't matter anymore… right? Jane wasn't sure about it, but at the moment she didn't really care anyway. As long as she could spend time with Maura.

And Frankie was still wondering why his sister was borrowing his clothes, but he hadn't asked anything since he ran into her wearing his clothes. She was glad he didn't, she didn't really want to tell him the real reason for her odd behavior. The less he knew, the less he could tell their mother.

Right now, Jane and Frost were just about to head home after school, happy that it was Friday and they would have the weekend off. Well, besides the game the next day, but that wasn't considered school in any way. It was what they had been discussing, when Jane suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes focused on something in the distance.

Frost initially didn't notice and he was a few feet away from his friend when he noticed he was walking alone. Turning around, he called out to Jane. The girl didn't react, her eyes still focused on the same thing. Frost frowned and turned around, trying to find the thing that held his friend's attention. He shrugged, not finding anything out of the ordinary and trudged back to his friend, waving his hand in front of her face.

This seemed to snap her out of her haze. She reached out and grabbed his arm, her eyes darting between him and whatever was out there.

"Frost." She whispered, her grip tight.

"What?" He asked, trying to get out of her hold. But to no avail. Eventually he gave up, looking at his friend.

"She's here." Frost raised an eyebrow, once more letting his eyes travel around.

"Who?" He had no idea why they were whispering. He turned his gaze back to Jane, waiting for her answer.

"Maura." Frost's eyes widened for a moment. He snapped his head back to the crowd in front of him, trying his hardest to find someone he didn't know. Jane had told him what Maura looked like, but it was still hard to actually find her.

"Where is she?" He asked, after again failing to find her.

Jane pointed somewhere in the distance, of to the side. Frost followed the trail, his eyes landing on one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

"Wow. You said she was beautiful, but I didn't think she would be this hot." Jane snapped her eyes towards her friend, letting go of his arm and smacking him upside the head.

"Dude!" He gave her an innocent look, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Jane shrugged.

"I don't know! Why is she here?"

"For Jake would be my guess." He watched as Jane's expression went from one of panic to understanding, her posture suddenly less rigid.

"Right, of course."

Frost smiled. "So, are you gonna go over there? Or are you gonna let her wait for someone who doesn't exist and let her stand there?" Jane seemed to think this over.

"Maybe I can help her." This time Frost laughed.

"You're going to hit on her? Dude, she's taken… by you. Even though she doesn't know it yet. And what if she recognizes you? A wig and some clothes don't change your whole appearance. Your face and voice are still the same." Jane frowned. Frost was right. She could change her voice, but what if she would recognize her face? Sighing, she watched as Maura smiled politely at the kids passing her, waiting patiently for someone who wasn't even here. Or… well, who was here but not as the person she was expecting.

"I'm going in." She said, making up her mind. Taking a deep breath, she left Frost standing there, looking at her retreating back and slowly but surely made her way to her crush.

Maura didn't seem to notice her at first, looking around. Only when Jane cleared her throat did Maura look at her.

"Can I help you?" She made her voice sound slightly higher and hoped that Maura wouldn't recognize her.

"I'm just waiting for someone thank you." Jane smiled. Always so polite. Shuffling on her feet, Jane continued.

"Maybe I can help? Do I know them?" Maura turned her eyes back to Jane, having already started to look around again.

"Maybe. His name is Jake, he goes to this school." Jane pretended to think it over, knitting her eyebrows together in thought.

"I know a Jake, but he already left. Some classes fell out, including his so." She watched as Maura's mouth made an 'o' shape, her eyes lighting up in understanding.

"I see. Well, thank you for helping me." Maura turned around, ready to head off. Jane watched her go for a second, before deciding she couldn't just let her walk off.

"Wait!" She called out, quickly catching up to her. Maura stopped, giving her a curious look.

"If you're free anyway, would you like to grab something to drink?" She knew it was a long shot. Maura wouldn't just say yes to that, not after all those dates she had taken her on. She knew that the two had a connection. Or at least, Jake and Maura did. But she could always try right?

Maura smiled at her, shaking her head. "No thank you." And just like that, Maura walked off, leaving Jane staring after her.

She sighed, shaking her head. It was worth a try.

"What happened?" She heard Frost ask, watching him stop next to her. "I asked her out and she said no."

Frost just looked at her for a moment. "You asked her out?" Jane nodded, biting her lip.

"You're really weird you know that?" Jane laughed. "What?! It was worth a shot. If she would've said yes I could've shown her that I'm way better than Jake."

"But you are Jake. How's that going to happen." Jane rolled her eyes.

"'Cause I keep thinking about what you would say in some situations. If I'm Jane, I can show her that girls are way better than guys. Sweeter, nicer. So, technically, you're kind of Jake too and I _know_ I'm better than you with girls." She smiled sweetly at Frost, while the guy just laughed in her face.

"Weird _and_ funny!"

* * *

Jane was on her way home when her phone buzzed. Taking it out of her pocket she saw that it was a text from Maura, asking her if she could come over that night. Texting back a reply, she slid her phone back in her pocket, a smile already plastered on her face.

As she left the house that night, she grabbed the bag which held her clothes and wig. She decided to keep it hidden behind one of the bushes, knowing that her family didn't really care about their garden. Getting on her bike, she rode a few blocks, stopping to change her clothes before continuing on her way. This had gotten a routine and thankfully it worked.

A few minutes later she got to BCU. Securing her bike, she entered Maura's building and walked the now familiar way to her room. She had barely knocked, or the door flung open and Maura pulled her inside. Throwing her arms around Jane's neck, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Pulling back for air, Jane smiled.

"What was that for?" Maura just shrugged.

"I missed you." She replied, smiling at Jane, before leaning in to capture her lips again.

"I missed you too." Jane replied once they broke apart.

Maura grabbed something for them to drink and they settled on the couch, Maura snuggling into Jane.

"I came to your school today." Jane tried to fake her surprise.

"Really? I didn't see you." She quickly took a sip, hoping that Maura bought it. She did come over quite convincing if she had to say so herself.

"Some girl told me that your classes fell through." Jane waited a beat and then. "And then she had the nerve to ask me out!" Maura huffed, clearly upset.

Jane bit back a laugh. "Well, who can blame her? Anyone would be lucky to go out with you."

Maura sat back up, her face serious. "You're really sweet Jake, but you're wrong. No one wanted to go out with me before you showed up. Everyone thinks I'm weird and they try to avoid me as much as they can. The only person that I actually get along with is Sarah my roommate. I'm the lucky one to have a guy like you."

Jane did her best to hold back her tears. She reached out, cupping Maura's cheek. "They're all stupid. They have no idea what they're missing out on." Maura smiled, tears shining in her eyes.

"I guess this is as best a time as any then." Jane said, sitting up straighter. Maura gave her a confused look, wondering what was going on.

Jane fully turned towards Maura, grabbing both of her hands in her own. _They fit perfectly._ She thought, a smile on her face.

"Maura Isles, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Maura's eyes widened in surprise. She let out a scream, before she propelled herself towards Jane, throwing her arms around her neck and burying her face in Jane's neck.

"Is that a yes?" Jane laughed, feeling Maura nod yes.

"Yes! Of course. Oh my God!"

Before Jane knew what was happening, Maura was straddling her, their tongues battling for dominance. She moaned, her hands traveling down Maura's side and slipping under her top. She shivered when she felt the soft skin. Her hand slowly traveled upwards, stopping when she felt Maura's bra. She saw her girlfriend pull back and smile down at her. She watched as Maura reached for the hem of her top and slowly pulled it up and off over her head. Jane swallowed thickly. She reached out her hand, touching the well-toned abdominal muscles.

Maura leaned back in, claiming Jane's lips. Jane moaned as she felt Maura's hand go under her own shirt, traveling over her abs, before she grabbed Jane's shirt and pulled back, staring into deep brown eyes…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave it right here, but I couldn't help myself. How is Jane going to get out of this situation? Stay tuned until next week! Let me know what you guys thought!**


	5. Meeting Constance

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. This one won't have one I promise! Anyway, enjoy and thank you to everyone who has been supporting me, you guys rock!**

* * *

_Previously on She's The Man… Or Not: Maura leaned back in, claiming Jane's lips. Jane moaned as she felt Maura's hand go under her own shirt, traveling over her abs, before she grabbed Jane's shirt and pulled back, staring into deep brown eyes…_

* * *

Jane's mind was working overtime. Maura was about to take her shirt off and find out the truth about her. She needed to come up with an excuse. And it seemed that Sarah wasn't around to interrupt them this time. Jane closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. She just hoped Maura wouldn't hate her too much. But just as she felt her shirt being pulled up, she felt Maura stop.

She opened one eye slowly, then the other, to see that Maura had her phone in her hand and was frowning at her screen.

"Babe?" Jane swore her voice just got deeper than it had ever been. Maura glanced up at her, giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. It's my mother." Jane quickly sat up, shaking her head. This was the perfect opportunity.

"You should answer it." Maura gave her one more look, before she sighed and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello mother." Jane let out a sigh of relief, slumping back into the couch. She watched as Maura grabbed her top and put it back on while she talked to her mother.

She hadn't heard any good things about Constance, but Jane couldn't be happier with her right now. Although she knew that Maura wouldn't think so. She closed her eyes once more, vaguely hearing Maura talk to her mother as she tried to get her breathing under control again. This wasn't going to last if things kept going on like this. She wanted nothing more than to sleep with Maura, shower her body with kisses, get to know every curve and every freckle, but that wasn't going to happen as long as she was Jake.

These thoughts plagued her mind until she felt Maura sit down next to her. Opening her eyes, she smiled at her girlfriend. Just as fast as it had appeared, the smile disappeared as she saw the solemn look in Maura's eyes.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Maura sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"My mother wants to have dinner tonight." Jane blinked a few times. She thought something serious had happened. That someone was sick, or died. _Probably the same thing to Maura._ She reasoned with herself.

"Are you going?" She asked, sitting up and taking Maura's hand. The honey blonde nodded, an unsure look on her face.

"I said that we were going." It took Jane a moment to understand what had just been said.

"Wait what? We. As in you and me? Us?" Maura smiled softly.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have asked, but… it just came out. I really need you there Jake. I don't think I can go through this night without you. Please." Jane looked at Maura, really looked at her.

She was pleading with her to come along and to meet her mother. She was practically begging her. Taking a deep breath, Jane answered.

"All right." Maura squealed, hugging Jane tightly.

"Thank you, this means so much to me." She whispered, planting a kiss just under Jane's earlobe.

The black haired girl shivered. _Damn her for finding out my soft spot._

"What time is the dinner?"

"We're expected to be there at eight. So that gives us plenty of time." Maura smiled.

"Plenty of time?" Jane wasn't sure what she meant with that and she could feel her heart speed up. There was no way she would be able to get out of another intimate situation.

She saw Maura nod. "Yes, to get ready." Jane's eyes widened. She glanced at the clock.

"You need two hours to get ready?" Her voice sounded incredulous. Maura simply shrugged.

"I'm a girl. Normally I would need more time, but I'll just make due." She looked Jane over, cocking her head to the side.

"You're good to go. You always look nice." She smiled, leaned in to kiss to Jane and skipped off into her room.

"Don't peek." She warned just before she closed the door, leaving Jane sitting on the couch, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"Are you sure this dress doesn't make me look fat?" Maura asked for the umpteenth time as they waited for Constance to arrive. Maura's mother told them to go ahead and order something to drink as they waited for her. But Maura was getting more nervous with every passing minute.

Jane reached next to her to grab Maura's hand, planting a kiss on her knuckles.

"Babe, you look absolutely beautiful." Maura smiled, her nerves disappearing somewhat.

They waited in silence, still holding hands. It calmed Maura down, knowing that she wasn't alone. Another five minutes passed when Constance walked in, looking impeccable. Maura quickly stood and Jane followed suit.

"Maura dear, it's so nice to see you again." Constance smiled and leaned in, kissing both of Maura's cheeks. Maura smiled at her mother. "It's good to see you too mother. You look well."

"Thank you." Then she turned to Jane. "And you must be Jake. Maura insisted that you come along, she seems very fond of you." Jane smiled, taking Constance outstretched hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Isles. And I'm very fond of your daughter too." She hoped her hand wasn't too sweaty and that they couldn't hear her nerves. Constance smiled encouragingly, motioning for them to take a seat.

"I'm sorry I ran a little late. Traffic was a bust. I can't seem to get used to it."

Jane smiled slightly. "I heard traffic in Paris is even worse." Constance laughed.

"I guess that's true. Although I have a personal driver in Paris." This time Maura spoke up.

"Jeremy isn't here?" Constance shook her head.

"I told him he could stay in Paris. It gives me a chance to get my driving skills back in order." Maura nodded, taking a sip of her water. The waitress came over, asking what Constance wanted to drink, before leaving to get it.

Constance took a breath, smiling at the couple in front of her.

"So Jake. How did you and my Maura meet?" Jane laughed, remembering the day they met.

"She was hidden behind a stack of books and we bumped into each other." There was a beat of silence and Jane vaguely wondered if she should say more. Maura continued on, knowing that her mother wanted to know more.

"I couldn't quite make a choice so I got more books than I could carry. I couldn't see where I was going and I bumped into Jake. He was so kind to help me carry my books to my dorm and I gave him my phone number so we could meet up for coffee. We did and we went on several other dates as well." Constance chuckled, taking a sip of her freshly brought wine.

"Sounds like something that happens in the movies. So how long have you been dating?"

Jane answered. "Well, we just made it official today but our first date was three weeks ago." Constance nodded, a thoughtful look in her eye.

"I'm happy to see you with someone Maura. I was starting to think it wouldn't happen. And someone who dresses as nicely as Jake as well!" Maura barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"Maura could have anyone she wanted. If someone would take the time to really look at her, they would see how beautiful and funny and smart she is. If they did I don't think I would even stand a chance. I'm just a normal guy anyway." Jane looked at Maura as she said this, reaching out to take her hand as she did so.

Maura smiled, a blush forming on her cheeks. She mouthed 'Thank you', squeezing Jane's hand. Constance smiled at the two.

"He's a keeper Maura." The couple gazed at each other for another moment, before being interrupted by the waitress.

* * *

Jane closed the door to Maura's room, leaning back against it. Maura stopped in front of her, smiling up at her. She took Jane's hand and let herself be pulled against the warm body in front of her. The kiss was soft and slow, full of promises.

"Thank you for being there tonight." Maura said as she pulled back, staying close to Jane.

"It's my pleasure. It wasn't that bad was it?" Maura shook her head.

"No, it wasn't. Because you were there." Their lips met once more. Maura deepened it, sweeping her tongue in Jane's mouth, exploring what she knew all too well. Jane moaned, her hands gripping tighter onto Maura's sides as she felt a wave of arousal hit her.

Maura moved away from her mouth, trailed kisses down her neck, up to her soft spot under Jane's earlobe. Jane bit her lip to keep from moaning, throwing her head back to give Maura more room.

"I want you Jake." Maura's warm breath tickled Jane as she whispered into her ear. Jane took a shaky breath, closing her eyes as she willed herself to calm down.

"I want you too." She reciprocated. "But not tonight Maur." Maura pulled back lightning fast, staring into Jane's eyes.

"What do you mean not tonight?" Maura's voice held a hint of accusation. Jane knew she had definitely been leading Maura on by holding her hand or having it travel up and down her thigh during dinner, but she just couldn't stop herself. She needed to feel her.

"I really want you. I do, don't get me wrong. But I have a basketball game in the morning and it's pretty important. I need to be fully rested and I know once we… you know. We won't be getting any sleep." Jane hoped that it didn't sound pathetic. That it didn't sound as if she was trying to get out of having sex with Maura.

But the honey blonde seemed to calm down. "I understand. I'm sorry." Jane shook her head. "No don't be sorry. You have no reason to be sorry. I'm the one that's sorry." She kissed Maura's lips, her nose, and her forehead.

"I'm really sorry." She whispered, resting their foreheads together.

"You should really go then. I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself if you don't." Jane swallowed. _How could a simple sentence like that have such an effect on me?_

Without another word, Jane opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. The two smiled at each other, until the door shut closed. Jane took a deep breath and left to go home, her mind on Maura constantly. Maura left to take a cold shower, knowing she wouldn't be able to get through the night otherwise.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think! Thank you for taking the time to read and I will see you all next time!**


	6. Close Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows, you guys are awesome. There isn't really much going on this chapter, just some sweet fluff. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Even though Jane had refused Maura's offer to stay the night, giving her an excuse that she needed to rest for her game tomorrow, she didn't get any sleep anyway. She kept thinking about Maura and how sexy she looked when she told her she wanted her. Jane kept tossing and turning, trying to rid her mind of thoughts about Maura. Maura in the dress she wore, Maura pushing her up against the door, Maura's mouth on hers, Maura naked.

That thought seemed to be the last straw and Jane climbed out of bed, took a long shower and took her sweet time getting ready for her basketball game. She did have two hours more than usual. She got to school a few minutes early and she took this time to stretch and get her muscles warmed up. When the rest of her team arrived, she followed them inside, joining them in getting ready for the game.

The game itself wasn't really that interesting. Even though it was an important game, Jane and her team didn't have any trouble in beating them, winning the game 94 to 36. They celebrated their win, high fiving each other and watching as the public cheered for them like they always did. Jane let her eyes wander over all of the people that came out, her parents and brother included. Jane smiled; waving at them, happy that her father could make it.

Angela waved back enthusiastically, screaming something that was drowned out by the rest of the families yelling. Jane just put her thumb up, knowing that it was probably something in the sense of: "You were amazing! That's my baby out there!"

She laughed to herself and turned to leave with the rest of her team, when a certain blonde caught her eye. She froze, squinting her eyes and trying to make sure she had seen what she had thought she had seen. And then she saw her. Maura Isles was sitting in the stands, clutching her purse to her chest, her eyes looking around frantically. The black haired girl swallowed thickly.

Why was Maura here? She didn't tell her that she would be here. Running a hand through her hair, Jane quickly jogged up to Frost. The boy was about to congratulate her, but Jane didn't let him speak, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him through the emergency exit.

"Wow, what the hell?" Frost exclaimed, barely able to maintain his balance.

Jane panted, stretching her arm out to point towards the door they had just come out of.

"She's here. What the hell is she doing here? I didn't ask her to come. She didn't tell me she would come. Oh God. She's going to find out that Jake isn't on the team and when she's going to ask, she'll find out that there is no Jake at all!"

"Hey calm down! Take a breath." Frost grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"It's going to be fine." Jane wrenched herself away from Frost's grip, turning her back to him.

"No it's not. You were right, I should've told her. At least she would've found out through me. Now she's going to hear from some stranger that Jake isn't real. Maybe I should just go in there and ask her to come with me and explain. She'll probably hate me, but at least she won't make a scene with everyone there."

Frost watched Jane for a moment; saw the defeat in her posture. He frowned, there had to be a way for him to help his friend out right now. Anything at all.

"I got it!" Jane turned around, the same defeat visible in her eyes.

"You got what? Your manlihood?" Jane smiled weakly at her own joke. Frost merely raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Raising her hands up in defeat, Jane motioned for Frost to continue.

"Smart girl. Wait right here, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" Jane watched him go, her mouth open, no sound coming out.

What the hell was he doing? Was he just going to leave her here? No, he wouldn't do that. He never let her down. He surely wasn't going to start now. Not if he didn't want to face the wrath of Jane Rizzoli. She waited for a few minutes, tapping her foot impatiently. Her head shot up when she heard the door open and saw Frost coming out with a bandage.

"How is a bandage going to save me?" Jane asked, looking at the offensive thing. Frost rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea how you're going to make a good cop, but whatever. Give me your left hand." Jane looked unsure, but held out her hand anyway.

She watched as Frost carefully bandaged her wrist, making sure it was tight. She still had no idea what he was doing, but she wasn't going to interrupt him either. When Frost was done, he smiled at her.

"There. Now you're injured and you can't play. All that is left is for you to change, go up to her, show her your wrist and tell her you couldn't play. Then she can go home and you're saved."

Jane stood there gaping at her friend. How hadn't she thought of that? She screamed and threw her arms around Frost, jumping up and down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're a genius!"

Frost laughed. "I know. Now go and your girl." Jane beamed at him and rushed back inside.

She kept some of Frankie's clothes in her locker in case something like this would happen. Yes, she might be paranoid, but at least it saved her now. She changed as fast as she could; double checking if everything was in the right place, before she walked out into the gym. She spotted Maura immediately, making her way to the girl.

She just hoped no one would recognize her like this, or everything would have been for nothing. She reached Maura, tapping the girl on the shoulder. Maura looked up.

"Jake! What are you doing here? And why aren't you dressed, shouldn't you be playing?" she pointed towards the field.

Jane shook her head, sitting down next to her girlfriend. She held up her wrist, indicating that she was injured.

"I wanted to get some practice in before the game. Bruised my wrist as I fell down." Maura looked shocked, carefully grabbing a hold of Jane's wrist.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, her eyes full of concern.

Jane melted. If she thought Maura couldn't get any cuter or sweeter, she always surprised her. Instead of answering, she leaned in to capture Maura's lips, sucking on her lower lip.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." She whispered when she pulled back, grinning at a shocked Maura.

"I'm sorry you came all the way for nothing. I'm sure you have a lot of homework to get done as well." Jane tried her best apologetic look and somewhere, she was sorry.

Maura merely shook her head. "I didn't have any homework this weekend anyway. Besides, I get to spend some time with you, so you shouldn't be sorry at all." She cupped Jane's cheek, leaning in to peck her on the lips.

Jane smiled at her. "You want to get out of here?" She had to do everything she could to get Maura out of here. The longer they stayed there, the bigger the chance someone could recognize her. And one of the people who would probably find out was her mother. And she couldn't have that happen.

"You don't want to watch the game? Cheer your team on?" Jane shook her head and stood up. Holding out her right hand for Maura to take, she responded.

"I'm sure they'll do fine without me. Besides, I can't do anything from here anyway. It will just make me feel guilty."

Maura grabbed her hand and let herself be pulled up. They made their way through the crowd, Jane keeping her head down. Once they were free, she smiled back at Maura. Spotting Frost a ways off watching her, Jane motioned that she was leaving with Maura. Frost nodded, knowing he had to cover for her with her parents. Jane quickly left the building, Maura following her on her heel. Once they were outside, Jane turned towards her girlfriend.

"Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?" Maura thought this over.

"What about getting something to drink. I can take a look at your wrist too." Jane nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Sounds good, but you don't have to look at my wrist, its fine really." Maura shook her head, putting her foot down.

"I'm looking at it Jake." She warned. "Don't try and get out of it." Jane held up her hands in defeat. Seemed like other people were telling her what to do today.

"Fine fine. Let's go then." The two made their way to the nearest café, sitting down in a booth and ordering something to drink. Maura also asked for some ice for Jane's wrist.

Jane tried to stop her, but shut up when she saw the look Maura threw her way. The waitress smiled at the two, winking at Maura as she left. The honey blonde reached out to take Jane's hand, carefully unwrapping the bandage.

"It doesn't seem bruised or swollen yet, but you should ice it to stop the swelling from getting too bad." Jane nodded wordlessly, Maura's touch sending shivers down her spine. It surprised her what effect Maura had on her body. Her girlfriend smiled at her gently, grabbing the ice from the waitress as she brought it along with their drinks.

She placed it on Jane's wrist softly, asking if it hurt in the process. Jane shook her head, smiling at the softness that was just Maura. They drank their drinks silently, Maura keeping her hand on Jane's, making sure the ice would stay in place. She would ask if it hurt now and then, their eyes locking onto each other. Jane would simply shake her head, the feelings she had for the other girl intensifying with each stare. She would tell her… soon.

* * *

**A/N: So, looks like Jane's finally made up her mind. Now all that is left is telling her. And Maura's reaction. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Happily Ever After - Or Not?

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter to this story. Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And even those who didn't! I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I am. Anyway, let's get on with it!**

* * *

It had been a week since the basketball game. A week since Maura had almost found out about Jake's true identity. Jane had told herself that she would tell her soon, but when she came home that night and laid in bed, she figured waiting a bit longer wouldn't hurt. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that when she told Maura, their relationship would be over. It was a scary thought and Jane didn't want to lose Maura. Not when they were getting so close.

Right now, Jane was in her room studying for an upcoming test. She sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Leaning back, she closed her eyes for a moment. She had been studying for the past three hours straight. She deserved a break. The sound of her phone buzzing caused her to look up. Reaching over, she grabbed her phone, seeing Maura's name on the screen.

She smiled as she answered, throwing her pen down.

"Hey babe, what's up?" They had been calling each other this past week. Jane told her she really had to study this weekend, not having bothered to do so this past week. Maura had lectured her, telling her that her studies were important. Jane had retorted with saying that Maura was more important. She earned some points with that.

"I figured you would be taking a break. Taking into consideration that you are indeed studying."

Jane laughed. "I was, don't worry. And you figured correctly. I spend the past three hours studying, just so you know." She heard Maura's warm laugh on the other side.

"And you're done for today?"

"Well, I wanted to continue, but then this girl called and I got distracted."

"Oh really, do I know her?" Jane smirked. Maura learned to play along and she was even getting better at catching sarcasm.

"You might. She's really smart, a genius actually. She's beautiful, gorgeous, funny and she's the most sweetest girl that I know."

"Do I have to be worried?" She could hear the amusement in Maura's voice and her smile grew bigger.

"Nah, you're still the only girl for me. Don't worry." The two shared a laughed, a comfortable silence coming over them. Maura was the one to break it, voicing something they had been talking about this past week.

"Did you think about what I said?" Jane sighed, leaning forward in her chair.

"Maur-" She started, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Jake. You met my mother, I want to meet your parents. We've been dating for over a month already. I would really like to take another step in our relationship."

"And you need to meet my parents for that?"

"Yes. Do they not want to meet me?"

Jane was silent for a minute. Maura mistook this silence.

"They don't do they?"

"It's not that. It's me that doesn't want you to meet them." Jane bit her lip. A little white lie wouldn't hurt right? She'd been lying for the past month anyway. "My parents aren't exactly the greatest people. Every time I bring someone home with me they seem to mess everything up. It wouldn't be the first time someone would break up with me afterwards. I just want to enjoy you. Is that so bad?"

It was silent for a moment, the only sound Jane heard was Maura breathing. She heard a small sigh and held her breath, praying that Maura would believe her.

"I understand. But I want to meet them one day Jake." Jane nodded, knowing that Maura couldn't see her.

"I know, but not right now okay?" Maura agreed and the two talked about small things for a moment longer, before they hung up, Maura telling Jane to go back to studying.

And Jane did. She went back to study for another hour, before closing her books, deciding to stop for the day. Before she went to sleep that night, her phone buzzed with a text message from Maura, asking her to come over tomorrow. Jane replied by telling her she would be there, before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

"I'm glad you could come." Maura greeted, showering Jane with kisses. Jane laughed, capturing Maura's lips with her own.

"There's no way I'm going to say no to you." Maura chuckled, grabbing Jane's hand and guiding her to her bedroom, away from Sarah's prying eyes.

"I really don't think she likes me." Jane commented, referring to Sarah. Maura shrugged, pulling Jane down beside her.

"I like you, that's what matters." She purred, leaving a trail of kisses down Jane's neck.

Jane sighed, craning her neck to give Maura better access. She reached her hand up, tangling it in blonde tresses. Maura sucked just below her earlobe, eliciting a moan from Jane. Smirking, she went back to Jane's lips, nibbling on her lower lip, before gaining entrance and rubbing her tongue against Jane's. Jane reacted enthusiastically, pulling Maura into her lap. They kissed softly and slowly, getting to know each other again after being away from each other for a week. Jane let her hands wander up and down Maura's side, to her back and up to her face.

Maura sighed into the kiss, starting to rock her hips against Jane. Jane groaned, hiding her face in Maura's neck, sucking and biting the soft flesh there. The honey blonde sighed Jane's name, pushing her down onto her bed. She pulled back to look into Jane's eyes, seeing the obvious arousal in them. She frowned. Jane frowned.

"What's wrong?" The younger girl asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Maura's ear.

"It's just… nothing, don't worry about it." She leaned in, intending to kiss Jane. But the girl turned away, a concerned look in her eyes.

"No, what's going on?" Maura sighed and climbed off of Jane's lap. She tucked her legs underneath her, looking down into her lap.

"You seem really into it." She started.

"I am." Jane answered, not getting where she was going. Maura nodded.

"Right. But… I don't want to insult you Jake, I really don't." Jane shook her head, reaching out to take Maura's hand.

"It's all right. Just tell me what's wrong."

"You haven't had an erection since we met and I don't know it it's my fault or if there's something else going on, but it has been worrying me." Maura talked fast and she didn't want to look at Jane.

Jane however, just sat there, staring at Maura. She hadn't even thought about that. She was more worried about the fact that Maura would find out she had breasts that she had completely forgotten about the fact that there was also another part to being a guy. And to be honest, she was pretty damn sure any guy would've been rock hard right now.

Maura looked up slowly, seeing Jane's horrified look. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I am so sorry. I didn't want to insult you or insinuate anything. I really am sorry Jake. Please, forgive me." Jane snapped out of her haze, her eyes refocusing on Maura's. She shook her head, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"I-It's okay, really. It's not you, I need you to know that. It's just… it takes a while for me to… you know." Was it even possible to have a problem like that when you were eighteen? Jane didn't know but Maura surely did.

"Did you see a doctor yet? We can go together if you don't want to go alone." Jane smiled sadly.

"I have, he said that it just takes me longer than anyone else. I know I should've told you, but I didn't want to worry you." Maura couldn't help but laugh.

"You didn't want to worry me? You keep amazing me, you know that?" Jane raised an eyebrow, not understanding how that fit into the 'amaze me' category. Maura saw Jane's expression, and went to elaborate.

"You're so sweet. You say the most amazing things, you make sure that I'm taken care of and now this. You don't want to worry me. And even though I think you should've told me, it's sweet that you care enough to think about me." She saw Maura swallow and wring her hands together, before she looked at her with such intensity Jane almost fainted.

"I love you Jake." The words were whispered. They were so soft that Jane almost missed them. But she didn't. And she opened her mouth to tell Maura she loved her too, because she did. But she closed it again when she remembered the situation she was in.

Jane loved Maura. Jake didn't love Maura. And telling Maura she loved her now would only break her heart more when she found out the truth. So Jane kept quiet and watched as Maura's face changed from one of hope to worry and eventually to confusion and sadness. She looked down and nodded, a sad laugh escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just said that. I'm moving too fast I know." Jane felt her own eyes start to water. She reached out and took Maura's hand, making the girl look up at her.

"Me too." She whispered back. _Please let that be enough._

Maura smiled softly. She squeezed Jane's hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Don't say it because I said it. Say it because you mean it."

"I do mean it." The two looked into each other's eyes.

"You don't." Maura said, pulling back and getting off the bed.

Jane frowned. "Wh- How do you know what I feel and don't feel?"

"Because then you would tell me Jake. You wouldn't say 'me too', you would say 'I love you too'." There was a mix of sadness and anger in Maura's voice.

But Jane didn't care. She was here, dressed in her brother's clothes, wearing a wig and pretending to be a guy to impress this girl. And because she said the same thing but in different words Maura was getting angry?

"Why does it matter how I tell you. I told you. You should be happy that I did." Maura turned around and scoffed, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Happy? I should be _happy_ that you said 'me too'? I think you should be the one that's happy that you get to date someone like me."

Jane laughed. "So now it's suddenly a privilege to date someone like you? And what does that even mean. Someone with money? Someone who acts as if she's everything, knows everything? Please tell me."

Maura glared at her, her arms at her side and her fists clenched in anger. "Exactly what you said. I could have anyone I want, but I chose you!"

"You could have anyone you want? I happen to remember a conversation where a certain someone told me that no one paid any attention to her. That she was happy that I came along and was interested in her. So don't go saying that Maura!"

The two glared at each other. "You have no idea who has been interested in me since we started dating. And I've turned them all down because of you! So what are you saying? That I should've said yes to their advances? That I should've gone out with them? Even the girl that asked me out when I went to your school?"

"You know what. If you want to go out with them, then go ahead, I don't care! Do whatever the hell you want." Jane glared at her one more time, before she stormed out the room, leaving Maura standing there.

It was Sarah who came in a few minutes later to find her crying into her pillow. She clenched her teeth, angry at Jake. Moving towards her friend, she pulled Maura into her lap, running a hand through her hair, trying to calm the weeping girl down.

* * *

**A/N: So... did Maura really believe her? And are they going to be able to make up? Jane is getting herself deeper and deeper into this. She's gonna have one hell of a problem when Maura finds out. Let me know what you guys thought and I will see you all next time!**


	8. Making Up

**A/N: All right, so will they make up after the fight they had in the last chapter? Or will Jane finally come clean? Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed. And also everyone who likes the story enough to just read it! Thank you all. This story will be done soon, just to let you all know. Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jane had been so angry after leaving Maura's place that she had gone straight home, completely forgetting that she was still dressed as a guy. She didn't even bother securing her bike, instead throwing it down on the lawn and stomping up the stairs. She entered the house, throwing the door closed behind her. It was only when she came face to face with Frankie and her mother that she froze and her brain seemed to remind her that she wasn't dressed as Jane, but as Jake.

"Uhh. Hi?" Jane tried to smile, tried to play it off as a joke. But Angela wasn't buying it. She literally screamed. Frankie covered his ears, moving away from his mother. Jane just stood there, waiting for Angela to catch her breath and calm down.

"Ma, please." She tried, taking a step forward.

"Why is my daughter dressed as a boy?!" Jane swallowed, feeling the tears from earlier come back. She wasn't going to cry right now. Not in front of her mother and brother. Speaking of her brother. She turned to Frankie.

"Would you give us a minute?" Frankie didn't need to be asked twice, quickly bolting up the stairs and leaving mother and daughter alone.

Jane took her wig off, hoping that it would lessen the blow somewhat. "Ma please sit down." She started. Angela seemed to think it over; acting like it was a life or death thing. Eventually, she sat down, keeping a close eye on her daughter.

"This isn't what you think." Jane sat down opposite her mother, playing with the wig in her hands.

"Then what is it?" Angela sounded apprehensive and Jane didn't blame her. She sighed.

"It's a long story." And it was. Jane told her everything. And the promise that she made earlier about not going to cry was broken the moment she started the story.

She told her everything. About how they met at the party. How Jane came up with the plan to dress up as a guy. That the reason she did that was because she felt a connection the moment she saw the girl and when she was turned down only made everything intensify. How she went to BCU the next day to wait for her. How she met her and their coffee date. Their other dates. What happened at the basketball game and the real reason she suddenly left. And most importantly, the fight that occurred moments ago. Angela held her daughter as she started crying, moving next to her. She listened to every word, not interrupting once.

When Jane was done, Angela continued holding her, letting her cry her heart out. When she heard the sobs subside and all that was left were the occasional hiccups, Angela surprised her daughter.

"I'm really sorry Janie. She sounds like a wonderful girl." Jane nodded, wiping at her eyes. "She is."

"And even though I don't approve of the way you handled things, that doesn't mean I don't approve of who you love." Jane looked up at her mother, her face betraying the shock she was feeling.

"What?" Angela smiled, reaching to wipe away some stray tears.

"Sweetie I love you. I love you for who you are. It doesn't matter who you're with, as long as you're happy. And even though you're sad and angry now, I could still hear the love you hold for her. I can see how much you care about her. Like I said, I don't approve of the way you handled things. I'm sure that if you would be yourself she would see how amazing you are and she would love you for who you are, not this Jake person you're trying to be. And I know I always 'butt in' as you put it, but I do it because I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too Ma."

Angela ran a hand through Jane's hair, smiling down at her daughter. "I know. That's why I'm going to let you handle it this time."

Jane couldn't believe her ears. "You're really going to stay out of this?" Angela nodded. "Yes. Or at least I'll try. If you're going to keep this up for much longer than I might go over to this girl myself and explain everything." Jane laughed, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Thank you." Angela sighed, holding her daughter close to her. "Please be smart about this Janie."

"I will, don't worry. Although I'm not sure if she even wants to see me again." Jane sighed, pulling back from Angela.

"She will if you apologize. Talk to her. I would say tell her the truth, but I don't think you will just yet. Show her that you do love her." Jane listened carefully. Somehow she still thought this was just a dream. Since when does her mother do anything else but blame Jane for things that are never even her fault?

It was the first time she actually gave her heartfelt advice and even about something like this. She was practically telling her that it was okay for her to be gay, while they grew up being told that it wasn't. She felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

"This is the voicemail of Maura Isles; leave a message after the beep." Jane sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Maura it's me again, Jake. Please call me back; I really need to talk to you. I'm sorry for what I did and said. I was just angry; I didn't mean any of it. You have to believe me. Please call me back."

Jane ended the call and sank onto her bed. She screwed everything up. She didn't even really know why she said what she said. She was just so angry and frustrated that she couldn't be herself with Maura. That the girl _loved_ her, but only because she was a guy. If she would've been herself, she wouldn't have given her the time of day. She already proved that. Twice.

Jane waited the whole night, waited for a message or a call, but none of that came. She fell asleep with the phone in her hand, her dreams plagued with the day's occurrence.

* * *

Jane blew off school the next day, not wanting to wait a whole day to go see Maura. She wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. She texted Frost, asking him to cover for her and left for BCU. She had a feeling that Sarah would be there. Or maybe Maura wasn't all that into her at all and was back to her normal routine, already forgetting about Jake.

But that wasn't true, or at least the second part wasn't true. Sarah opened the door when she knocked and went to shut it in her face when she saw who it was. Jane wasn't going to let herself be kicked out that easily. Putting a foot in between the door, she pushed it open.

"Where is she?" She asked, her eyes scanning the living room.

"Why, so you can hurt her some more? Tell her that she should be happy to be with a guy who's an asshole? You have no idea what you did to her do you? No idea what mess she is right now? All because of what you said, what you did. You think I will let you see her?"

"Sarah." Both heads snapped towards the sound. Maura stood in the doorway, dressed like she always did. She looked ready to go to a photo shoot.

"Maura." Sarah started, stopping when the honey blonde shook her head.

"Can you give us a moment?" Sarah hesitated. "Please." Maura begged. Her roommate threw Jane one last dirty look, before she walked out of the room.

Jane turned towards Maura. She gave her a once over. To anyone else, it would like she had everything together, but not to Jane. She knew her. She saw the tired look in her eyes, saw the dark circles that she had tried to hide with makeup. She took a step forward.

"I got your calls." Her voice sounded distant, mechanic. Jane stopped.

"I meant it Maura. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"It sounded like you did Jake. And maybe you're right. Maybe I should be happy to be with you."

Jane shook her head, stepping even closer to her. "No. _I_ should be happy to be with you. I don't know why I said it Maura. I was just frustrated. I'm sorry."

Maura looked up, tears shining in her eyes. "I wish I could believe you."

Jane walked up to Maura, grabbing her hands. "Then believe me. Look me in the eyes. I'm not lying. I'm sorry Maura. I'm so sorry." She waited a beat. "I love you."

It seemed as if the whole world around them seemed to stop. They stared into each other's eyes. Maura could see the truth in Jane's eyes. Could see she was telling the truth.

"Why?" Maura asked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I should've told you sooner. I just… You caught me of guard. You're beautiful Maura, you're smart, and you're funny. You bring out the best me and I love you for it. I love you. Please forgive me for being an inconsiderate ass. I promise I'll try to tone it down." Maura chuckled, nodding her head. Jane laughed, leaning in to claim Maura's lips. At least everything was right for now. What tomorrow would bring, no one knew.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, they made up! I re-read this chapter and I wondered what the hell I was thinking with the last part, so I quickly changed it. It seriously made no sense at all. I was reading it and I was like: Wtf is this? So I changed it. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and well, I see you all next time!**


	9. Just Like In The Movies

**A/N: Okay, so a few of you let me know that you've been disappointed to see that Jane hasn't come clean yet, even though she's had a few very good chances to do so. And I'm very sorry for everyone who hasn't been happy with this. Truthfully, I never found myself thinking it was the right time to let her come clean. Once again, I'm sorry for everyone who has wanted Jane to tell Maura sooner, but I promise you that you will be happy to see the end of this chapter! Only one more left after this one.**

* * *

That Thursday, Jane and Maura decided to go see a movie together. After they made up that Monday, Maura insisted that she go back to school and ace the test she had been studying her ass off for. She also didn't want to miss her own classes. Now that things were good with them again, she could concentrate on her work. Well, not a hundred percent, seeing as Jane was always on her mind, but she did her best.

Jane had done her best on the test and she had passed with flying colors. Maura was proud of her and to celebrate, they planned to go see a movie. That brought them to where they were now. In the back row, popcorn and drinks in their laps. Jane had let Maura pick the movie. She didn't really care, as long as Maura was there with her. She figured she wouldn't be able to really concentrate on the screen anyway. Not when there was such a beautiful creature sitting right next to her.

Even before the movie had started, Jane was already mesmerized by the way Maura drank. The way she wrapped her lips around the straw and sucked the liquid up, made her crazy. She shifted in her seat. Maura noticed.

"Are you okay?" She sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. You're just way too sexy when you do… that." She motioned towards Maura's drink, before giving her a sheepish smile.

Maura raised an eyebrow, smirking seductively. "You mean this?" This time she put on a little show. Wrapping her lips around the straw, she kept her eyes solely focused on Jane's. She sucked and Jane watched as the liquid made its way through the straw before ending up in Maura's mouth. She watched as Maura swallowed slowly, before licking her lips seductively.

Jane swallowed thickly, feeling herself getting wetter fast. "Jesus." She whispered, licking her own dry lips.

Maura smiled and leaned forward. Claiming Jane's lips, she nibbled on her bottom lip. Jane groaned softly, opening her mouth slightly. Maura took this chance to let her tongue enter Jane's mouth, massaging her tongue with her own. Jane was left speechless when Maura pulled back. The honey blonde simply winked, before turning back to the screen, popping some popcorn in her mouth as she did.

Jane just sat there, staring at her girlfriend and wondering what just happened. She had no idea Maura could be so sexy. It made her wonder what she would be like in bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to rid her mind of these thoughts. There was no way she was going to get through the night if she kept thinking of Maura naked, withering beneath her, screaming her name when she-

Jane sat up straighter, clearing her throat and shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Maura didn't contain her smirk, satisfied with the reaction she caused. When the movie started, she reached out to take Jane's hand. Jane turned to smile at her, before returning her eyes to the screen.

As long as she would be focused on the movie, she didn't have to think about the gorgeous woman beside her. Who the hell was she kidding, there was no way anything could distract her from Maura. She grabbed her drink, taking a quick sip, before getting comfortable in her chair.

They were quiet the first twenty minutes. Maura broke it by leaning over to whisper in Jane's ear.

"I can't concentrate on the movie." Jane, feeling exactly the same, looked at her date.

"Why not? Don't you find it interesting?" Maura chuckled. "You're more interesting." Jane couldn't help but laugh at that. The girl in front of them turned around and glared at them.

"Shh!" Jane raised her hands, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Turning to Maura, she saw the honey blonde trying to contain her laughter as well. When they're eyes locked, they burst out laughing. This earned them several more shushes and they quieted down, chuckling now and then.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jane asked, watching Maura shake her head.

"No, but I am going to need something to get me through this movie." Jane smirked. She could find something to keep Maura interested.

Leaning forward, she kissed Maura, letting her tongue wonder over her bottom lip before being granted access. She took her time re-exploring Maura's mouth, letting her tongue battle the honey blonde's. When they pulled back, Jane moved to Maura's neck, sucking the flesh there. She felt Maura hold back a moan and grinned. She spend some more attention to Maura's neck, before she went back to her lips, placing a lingering kiss there.

Sitting back, she had a satisfied look on her face. She turned her attention back to the movie, leaving a speechless and very aroused Maura sitting next to her. If Maura wanted to play, she could play. But she wasn't the only one who seemed to think so. Maura shifted in her seat, getting closer to Jane. Leaning to her side, she bit Jane's earlobe. Jane almost jumped out of her seat; she didn't even see Maura get close to her. Clenching the arm rests, she took in a breath. But Maura wasn't done. She moved slightly lower and Jane closed her eyes, knowing what was to come. The honey blonde sucked the flesh just below Jane's earlobe. Slowly, she started moving down, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses down Jane's jaw and neck.

Going back to Jane's ear, Maura whispered. "This is just a slight promise of what's to come tonight." Jane swallowed thickly, her eyes still closed tightly. She felt Maura sit back in her own seat. Slowly letting out the breath she had been holding, she opened her eyes. She didn't dare move, afraid that any more friction would cause her to come right there and then. She knew she was soaking wet.

She kept her teeth clenched together and didn't even touch her popcorn or drink the rest of the movie. She couldn't move, she was literally frozen in her seat. After the initial shock of what Maura had whispered, _God so sexy._ Jane thought, had worn off, the true meaning of those words seemed to seep into her brain. She wanted to have sex. Tonight. With Jane. And she would find out.

Jane swallowed. It might as well be the best time for her to find out. Besides, ever since her mother found out, she heard an annoying voice in the back of her mind every time she did something with Maura. And that voice sounded an awful lot like her mother's. She knew she had to come clean soon. There was no way she would be able to keep this charade up much longer.

After the movie was over, the two left, Jane still carrying her drink and popcorn. Maura walked with a purpose, obviously thinking the two were on their way back to Maura's room to spend the night together making love. Jane sighed. There would be no making love tonight. They got in Maura's car and the honey blonde beamed at her. Jane smiled back and let herself be driven back to BCU, the knot it in her stomach intensifying the closer they got.

How was she supposed to tell her that she wasn't a guy? That she had been lying to Maura this whole time. That Maura, who wasn't into girls, had been dating a girl for over a month. Had told a girl she loved her. The more Jane started to think about it, the more she wished she had never came up with this plan. Or had called it off immediately after Maura gave her her number. She could've found a way to get Maura to like her as Jane. But she didn't want to spend so much time trying. She wanted her to like her, wanted her to be into her from the start. And now everything was going to come back to bite her in the ass.

She watched as Maura parked the car and followed her into the building. Her heart was beating like crazy, her breathing irregular. Right now, she hoped she wasn't going to pass out before they got to Maura's room. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Jane wasn't sure, they made it there with Jane fully conscious. The first thing Jane noticed was that it was dark. This meant that they were alone.

"Sarah's out. I asked her to give us tonight together." Jane vaguely thought that it sounded like a lyric from some sappy song.

Maura smiled, taking the popcorn and drink from Jane. She hadn't even noticed she was still carrying them. The honey blonde put them on the coffee table. Jane swallowed thickly as she watched Maura turn around and hold out her hand for her to grab. She looked at it for a moment, a part of her screaming at her to grab it and just hop in a bed with her. But she wasn't looking forward to holding a conversation like that naked. If they even got that far.

Her eyes traveled north, locking onto beautiful hazel eyes. Eyes that slowly turned from love, to confusion, to apprehension and fear. Jane swallowed once more.

"I have to tell you something."

Maura's hand fell down to her side as she wordlessly watched 'Jake' take his 'hair' off. Her eyes saw the long black curls cascade down and as she looked into the face of the 'guy' standing in front of her, she recognized the person as the girl who tried to hit on her at the party weeks ago and who came up to her when she was waiting for Jake at their school. Maura swallowed as the truth hit her… hard.

* * *

**A/N: So Maura has finally found out! Sorry to leave you at a little cliffy here, but I just couldn't resist. Like I said earlier, next chapter will be the last one. And I hope that this chapter makes up for everyone who felt that the story dragged on a little too long! I apologize once again, this was not my intention! Anyway, I'll see you all next week for the ending to this story.**


	10. Please Forgive Me

**A/N: Allright guys, this is the ending to She's The Man... Or Not. I hope you've had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. And I hope that the ending suits you. Next week Crashing In Or Out Of Love will take it's spot, so I'll be updating that story twice a week. If you hadn't had a chance to check it out, I would really like it if you did :) :). Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Several painful minutes passed as Jane stood there waiting for Maura to say something. Anything. She swallowed nervously, playing with the wig in her hands. She kept turning it over, running her hands through the short spiky brown hair. Her eyes kept going from Maura to anything in the room and back to Maura. The honey blonde just stood there gaping at Jane.

"Maura? Please say something." Jane's voice betrayed the emotions she was feeling. She could feel her throat constrict as she tried to swallow, her eyes pleading Maura to say something.

The sound seemed to snap Maura out of her haze. She snapped her mouth shut, fixating a glare onto the girl in front of her.

"How dare you." She started, her jaw clenched. "How dare you let me believe you were a guy? How dare you let me care about you! Let me love you!"

Jane watched as Maura started pacing, her eyes never leaving Jane's. She stopped pacing, only to march right up to Jane and shove a finger in her face.

"How can you do this to me?! How could you lie to me like this?!" Jane swallowed. She kept quiet for a few seconds, until she found out that Maura was actually waiting for an answer.

"I-I'm sorry." Maura snorted, turning her back to Jane.

"Of course you're sorry. You think that that's what I want to hear. That it will make everything all right. Well it won't! You tricked me; you tricked me into liking you. Tricked me into telling you everything!"

Jane took a step forward. "I didn't think Maura. I just wanted you to notice me. And you didn't when it was me." Maura scoffed, turning back to face Jane.

"So you thought why not dress up as a guy and deceive her?" The young girl shook her head vigorously.

"That was never my intention; I need you to know that! But when you really took an interest in me-" Maura cut her off. "In Jake. Not in you!" Jane bit her lip. "In me. I'm Jake… Jane. The only difference is the wig and clothes. It's still me. You took an interest in me and I didn't want it to end. I really liked you and then you started telling me about your past and everything that happened to you and I just wanted to make you feel better. And I fell in love with you."

"You fell in love with me? Tried to make me feel better? By lying to me?! Great job… _Jane_." Maura stressed her real name, venom dripping of her words.

Jane took a breath, trying to get the words right. "I wanted to tell you sooner. But then you showed up at school and when I tried talking to you as myself… you barely even looked at me! And the way you looked at me when I was dressed as Jake… I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted you to be happy, wanted me to be happy."

"So you did this for yourself? To feel some sort of… of… something?" Maura glared at her, shaking her head in distaste. She was so angry with the other girl that she couldn't even find the right words. "You're pathetic. And to think I felt something for you."

There was a silence, before Jane heard a sob come from Maura. Her heart broke at the sound, knowing that it was her doing. She took a step forward, ready to comfort Maura, when she realized she would only make it worse.

"Thank you Jane. Thank you for showing me that I really can't trust anyone." Maura furiously wiped at her eyes, angry at herself for showing such vulnerability in front of Jane. She didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing what the raven haired girl was doing to her, but her emotions were overwhelming her and she needed to let it out somehow, or she would burst.

"I'm really sorry Maura. I can't tell you how sorry I am. But you need to know that I didn't fake anything." Maura laughed. A sharp short laugh that hurt Jane's ears.

"You didn't fake anything? Try everything!" Jane swallowed, feeling the tears behind her eyes.

"Not my emotions. I didn't fake any of that! I really do love you!" Jane waved her hands around, trying to convey what she was feeling through them.

"Don't." Maura warned her tone dangerously scary. "Don't even think about going there. You lost the right to love or even feel anything for me the moment you took of that wig. The moment you showed me that everything was just a lie. To be honest, I don't even think you had that right to begin with."

Again, painful seconds passed by as the two just stared at each other. There was so much Jane wanted to tell her, but she wasn't sure if Maura would want to hear it. No, she actually _was_ sure she didn't want to hear it. Everything sounded lame. A pathetic excuse that would make only Jane feel better. All she really wanted to do was to hold Maura. To show her that she did care about her, that she _did_ love her.

It was as if time slowed down from the moment the idea popped into Jane's head. She felt her legs carry her towards Maura; saw the honey blonde look at her with weary eyes. Saw her eyes widen when she saw Jane get dangerously close. She watched as Maura tried to step back. Saw her own arms reach up to grab Maura's shoulders as she pulled the older girl close to her and claimed her lips. She poured every emotion she was feeling into the kiss. She wanted Maura to know how sorry she was, how much she loved her and that she didn't want to cause her any pain.

When she pulled back, she found Maura's eyes shut tight, her lips slightly parted, her breath short and ragged. Jane swallowed, thinking that this was a good sign. She was still attracted to her right? But when Maura opened her eyes, the thought left Jane's head immediately. She wanted to step back, tell her that she was sorry, but the slap resounded loudly in the room, the sting on her cheek making her aware of the mistake she made.

"If you touch me one more time." Maura warned, her hands clenched into fists at her side. "I will make sure you don't touch anyone else… ever again." Jane raised a hand to her cheek, a shocked look on her face. She could feel a tear escape, not bothering to wipe it away.

She took several steps back. Partly to give Maura more room, but also because she was afraid Maura would slap her again if she didn't. She didn't know how much time passed. The shock of what just happened still fresh in her mind. She raised her eyes to meet Maura's and what she saw there scared her. She had never seen anyone this angry. Saw this much hate in anyone's eyes. This image would be burned into her mind for the rest of her life, reminding her day and day again of how stupid she had been. Of how much one simple lie could affect people.

When she opened her mouth to talk, her voice sounded raspy, like she hadn't used it in days. "I know you're angry. I know you hate me. I know you don't want anything to do with me. But I hope you will someday forgive me." Maura kept quiet, her eyes unblinking. Jane continued.

"And I hope that even though all of this wasn't what it seemed, I hope I did bring you some kind of happiness. Made you feel loved even if it was for a short moment. And I hope with all my heart, that you will find someone who will love you more than me. Who will give you what I can't. Who can make you happy without lying. With who you can be yourself. It's the least you deserve. You're an amazing person Maura. You don't deserve anything that has happened to you. And I hope that other people will finally realize that and will befriend you and love you. Again I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for having to put you through this. I really hope you will forgive me one day. And even if you don't I won't blame you. As long as you'll be happy again."

Tears fell from Jane's eyes as she said this, shocking herself with her words. She let her hand fall down, feeling the heat on her cheek from where Maura had slapped her. Maura had watched on indifferently, a look of disbelief in her eyes. Jane watched as the honey blonde opened her mouth and even if the situation looked terrible, she still had a flicker of hope that she could forgive her.

"Get out. Get out my room. Get out of my life. Get out and stay out. And if you don't I'll call the police and have you arrested." Jane nodded and turned to leave the room. There was nothing that she could say or do that would make Maura change her mind. Nothing that would make the honey blonde ask her to stay. It would be the best for the both of them if Jane would just leave.

"Oh and Jane?" Jane looked at Maura over her shoulder, her heart skipping a beat. "There is no way I will ever forgive you." Another tear escaped Jane's eye as she walked out the door, not looking back at the love of her life. She knew Maura well enough that the honey blonde was serious. _She _wouldn't even forgive _herself,_ let alone someone who had gone through everything Maura has.

As she closed the door, she knew that it would be the last time she would ever see her. There weren't any signs of hives forming when Maura told her she would never forgive her. That alone crushed every shimmer of hope Jane had in her. But as she walked off, she did pray that everything she told Maura would happen. Jane couldn't be mad; she didn't have the energy in her to be. She would have reacted exactly the same if she was in her shoes.

Stepping out into the dark night, she looked up at the stars. Her eyes caught the flicker of a falling star and she closed them, making a wish. Who knows, maybe one day it would come true. Maybe one day Maura would truly forgive her.

* * *

**A/N: So, it's not the happy ending that some of you hoped for, but I didn't plan on ending it happily to begin with. There's just been too much lies and betrayal to actually be able to turn it around. I hope you don't hate me for this! Can't exactly change it either! Let me know what you thought. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed! Also thank you to all the guests who took their time to review! Means a lot. Thank you for your time :)**


End file.
